A Brief Encounter
by Luna Atkins
Summary: A daydream I had yesterday, basically. A girl is at a petrol station, in a car, waiting for her mum, when a tall, skinny guy wearing a bow-tie asks to use her radio. Rate and review for fishfingers and custard!


'Can you pass my purse, honey?'  
>I swivelled in my seat to grab my mum's bag from the back seats, fished out her purse and handed it though the open window to my mum. 'Thanks. See you in a sec.' She moved away from the car, towards the small building squatting near the petrol pumps. I fiddled with the radio controls, trying to find a station that wasn't talking, adverts or rubbish music, settled on a classical station, and ended up watched the door of the shop cafe/ petrol payment place, as though it would help my mum come out faster. It didn't, but someone else flung the door open, before looking back, saying something to someone inside and moving outside. It was a tall, skinny man with floppy hair. He was dressed smartly, suit, braces and... a bow tie. He started towards the car I was sitting in, his gangly limbs moving faster than most people. As he approached the car he stopped, smiled and tapped smartly on the window opposite me. I reached across and wound it down, wondering what he wanted, and how I could get him to go away if needed.  
>'Hi.' I said, somewhat nervously.<br>'Hello there! I'm the Doctor.' The way he said it, suggested a capitalised 'D', as though it was a title, not a qualification. 'May I have a look at your radio?' While I had been focused on this Doctor, the radio had slipped out of tune, into static. The pitch of said static was rising, quite rapidly and was now almost ear-piercing.  
>'It always does that. This is a pretty old car, so it breaks quite often.'<br>'Yes,' the Doctor said gravely, 'but it's not supposed to. May I?' he indicated the driver's seat, asking if he could sit inside the car.  
>'Um, ok. You know, most kidnappers don't ask before stealing innocent girls.' I joked as he climbed in. The Doctor grinned at me.<br>'Well, do you want kidnapping? I've done it before. Well, sort of. How was I supposed to know it was 6 months rather than 6 weeks?' He shook his head, reaching inside his jacket. I looked back at the building, watching for my mum. This would be rather hard to explain. A strange whurring noise started next to me, making me jump slightly, and look at what the Doctor was doing. His long fingers were holding a long, thin instrument with a green light shining from one end. He flicked it, and held it up to his face. 'Hmm, yes, just as I thought. But then it usually is...' He looked pensive for a second, and the grin re-appeared on his face. 'Well, better be off then! Thank you very much for your help. Bye!' And he got out of the car, waved, and set off towards the road. I gaped after him, and jumped again as someone else, tapped on the window next to me. I span around and fixed a smile on my face, expecting it to be my mum. Instead, it was a red-headed woman and a man wearing a dark blue body warmer. I wound down my window, somewhat exasperatedly.  
>'I suppose you want to look at the radio too? The Doctor's already done it. He said it was 'just as he thought.' Direct quote.' The woman smiled and replied 'Ah, no, but if you could tell us which way he went, it'd be very useful.'<br>I pointed towards the road. 'He went that way. You literally just missed him. If you ran, you could probably catch up with him.' The man groaned and rolled his eyes.  
>'More running? Does it ever end?'<br>The woman elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at me again.  
>'Thank you. See ya!' They walked the way the Doctor had gone, breaking into a jog as they reached the road, the woman just ahead of the man. As they ran out of sight, there was another tap, but this time in my shoulder (My window was still open). I span around, opening my mouth to tell them the Doctor had gone towards the road, the man and the woman had followed them and if there was anyone else, they could bloody well ask someone else. As it was, I came face to face with a Snickers bar, being waved in my face by my mum. I took it and her purse, put the purse in her bag and opened the Snickers. My mum got in and shut the door behind her.<br>'Why are all the windows open?'

A/N: This was (basically) a daydream I had yesterday at a petrol pump, waiting for my mum. Sorry for the confusing language describing the building, I have absolutely no idea what they're called. Please R&R, and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
